Prey
by yoursoulsmileS
Summary: -Ahora sí que te equivocas, Albarn. No soy un acosador. Soy un cazador.- Mi boca se aproximó a su oído, y noté el contacto de sus cabellos en mis labios. –Y tú eres mi presa.-     Parallel Universe!


**Prey**

**Pairing: **Soul Eater Evans & Maka Albarn

**Anime: **Soul Eater

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, todo personaje es pura invención suya.

* * *

><p>El parpadeo se volvía cada vez más lento. Cerré los ojos completamente durante unos segundos. Al abrirlos me encontré con el mismo entorno. Una simple clase de instituto, repleta de mesas y alumnos adolescentes. La monótona voz del profesor incrementaba mi necesidad de dormir, y la lección provocaba el mismo efecto. Ni siquiera sabía la clase en la que estábamos. Apoyé la cabeza en la mesa de madera, con el único objetivo de descansar. Las clases jamás habían sido de mi agrado. Antes de dirigirme hacia el país de los sueños, una figura apareció ante mis ojos.<p>

Bueno, en realidad llevaba allí todo el tiempo.

Era una fémina sentada a mi derecha, separada por un chico al cual no sabía reconocer. Pero ella, ella era fácil de identificar. Observé como se llevaba un bolígrafo púrpura decorado a los labios, para segundos después seguir escribiendo hábilmente, sin perderse una palabra del maestro. Sus dos coletas rubias se movían grácilmente con sus rápidos movimientos, y sus ojos verdes desprendían interés y atención.

Cansado de contemplar a tal persona, me sumí en la oscuridad.

**xxxx**

Hora del almuerzo. Y como siempre recibía decenas de fiambreras rellenas de deliciosa comida preparada tan sólo para mí. Todas de parte de fabulosas chicas deseando que les prestara algo de atención. Recorrí el patio de la escuela hacia a un banco que todos consideraban ahora de mi propiedad. A mis lados, unas jóvenes que no me sabía sus nombres, pero que de todos modos estaban como un tren. Les dirigí una sonrisa felina, mostrando mis afilados dientes, que provocó una placentera reacción en ellas. Sabía que ese tipo de chicas tan sólo eran unas interesadas, pero teniéndolas comiendo de mi mano me hacía sentir poderoso. Sí, asquerosamente poderoso. Ah, ahí estaba el banco. Pero no me esperaba encontrar a otra persona sentada en él.

Parecía que no todos lo veían como propiedad privada.

La chica de colas comía su desayuno con tranquilidad, llevándose los palillos azules con arroz a la boca. Me detuve a pocos metros, mirando atentamente a la muchacha. Las dos chicas también percataron la presencia de la rubia, y con ceño fruncido se aproximaron hasta ella. Una le señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí, Albarn? Este banco es de Soul, no tienes derecho a sentarte allí.-

Ella, que durante todo ese tiempo no había levantado su mirada del almuerzo, dirigió sus ojos a la propietaria de la queja. Seguidamente, los posó en mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y hubo una corta lucha entre ambos. Yo fijé mis luceros rojo sangre en los suyos verde hierba, más grandes que los que yo poseía. Y finalmente elevó su barbilla en dirección a la otra.

-No veo su nombre escrito aquí.- Contestó con una suave voz.

Lo reconozco. Aquella reacción me sorprendió bastante. Las dos muchachas temblaron de furia, y una de ellas la cogió del cuello de la camisa blanca con fuerza.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, perra?- Le chilló, aunque ella no se dejó intimidar en absoluto.

Tomó la mano de la chica que la estaba cogiendo, y con un simple apretón, consiguió que ella la soltara. Se cogió la muñeca, dolorida, mientras la rubia recogía la fiambrera ahora vacía. Se incorporó y sin decir nada más se fue, pasando por mi lado, aunque no volvió a mirarme. Yo me giré para contemplar su silueta que desaparecía después de unos segundos. Oí los pasos de las dos chicas aproximarse.

-¡Dios, me las va a pagar! ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así una imbécil como ella? No hace más que estudiar, siempre está sola.- Protestó la que acababa de ser "atacada" por ella.

-Por suerte el banco ya está libre de bichos como ella, Soul. Vayamos a comer.- Dijo la otra, cogiéndome del brazo dulcemente y frotándolo ligeramente contra sus pechos.

Pero ese contacto no consiguió reacción alguna. Me separé de ambas y me senté en el ahora vacío banco. Al cabo de unos segundos sonreí.

-Maka Albarn, ¿huh? Parece interesante.- Murmuré para mí, a la vez que las dos chicas empezaron a gemir como bebés para obtener mi atención.

**xxxx**

Los siguientes días pasaron lentos y monótonos. Algunos llovía. Hoy era uno de ellos. Pero había una diferencia. Me había convertido en un cazador. Sí, y mi presa era ella. Maka Albarn.

Durante las últimas jornadas la observé atentamente, aunque tampoco de forma descarada. Lo justo que hace un cazador al mirar los movimientos de su presa, sin que ella se percate. Esperando el momento ideal para atacar. Y hoy, en mes de abril, era el día perfecto.

Con tan sólo observarla había descubierto más cosas de lo que me esperaba. Siempre usa un bolígrafo púrpura, pero que escribe de color negro. Se coloca la falda del uniforme bastante corta. Llega siempre en bus a clase, caminando aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta aquí. No hay día en que no haga los deberes. Su nota más baja ha sido un siete. En matemáticas. Desayuna sola, pero en el resto de horas libres suele hablar con una chica dos cursos mayor, llamada Tsubaki. Su comida favorita para almorzar es arroz con omelet y bolas de pulpo. Se ha visto involucrada en algunas discusiones con otras chicas, pero siempre ha salido victoriosa en cuánto a fuerza física. No le gusta que los chicos le llamen la atención. Odia que interrumpan su hora de lectura en la biblioteca.

La lista podría seguir. Ahora, más que un cazador, me sentía un acosador. Y ella lo sabía. Lo disimulaba, pero pude notarlo. Sabía que yo la observaba, que no había movimiento que mis ojos perdieran. Y también noté que empezaba a incomodarse. Por eso, hoy iba a atacar.

Timbre, perfecto. Por fin las clases terminaban. Era el momento. Observé desde mi pupitre como ella guardaba sus propiedades en la cartera negra, siempre en el mismo orden. Ah, espera, primero tiene que coger su paraguas rojo. Ahora. Libro de historia, el más grueso. Seguidamente libro de biología. Finalmente, el de matemáticas. Ahora las acuarelas, los pinceles y su estuche. Cierra la bolsa y se la coloca en el hombro izquierdo. Nota mi mirada en ella y al contrario de ignorarla, como en las demás veces, esta vez me la devuelve. Nos leemos las intenciones el uno al otro, aún no habernos nunca intercambiado palabra. Ambos esperamos a que todos los demás salgan del aula. El sonido de los pasos desaparecen. Solos. Cazador y presa. Una sonrisa famélica apareció en mi rostro, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro. Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal.

-Soul Eater, ¿me equivoco?-

Dios, me gustaba demasiado que mi nombre fuera pronunciado por su voz. Noté como esto empezaba a torcerse un poco. Asentí.

-No te equivocas, Maka Albarn. Supongo que sabrás porqué estás aquí.-

Ella me siguió observando con sus grandes ojos, sin desviarlos en ningún segundo.

-Sinceramente, no. No consigo saber cuáles son realmente tus intenciones, pero las imagino vagamente. Tan sólo estoy aquí para que dejes de observarme. No me gusta que un acosador como tú esté pisándome los talones. De todos modos, si intentas algo, puedo usar mi fuerza.-

Amplié mis ojos sorprendido. No me esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque la sonrisa anterior volvió a aparecer, y me fui acercando lentamente a ella. Como un felino. Ahora, nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros. La lucha de miradas persistía.

-Ahora sí que te equivocas, Albarn. No soy un acosador. Soy un cazador.- Mi boca se aproximó a su oído, y noté el contacto de sus cabellos en mis labios. –Y tú eres mi presa.-

Ataqué. Pero, como era de esperar, ella fue más rápida y cogió de mis muñecas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento por mi parte. Yo tan sólo sonreí. Era parte de mi plan. Moví mis manos, superando la fuerza que me tenía sujeto y los papeles fueron cambiados. Ahora, yo la tenía cogida. La arrumbé contra la pared. Sí, indefensa ante mí, como deseaba. Ella apretó los ojos y dientes, intentando defenderse, pero era inútil. Adoré ese rostro de desesperación que usaba. Por fin había conseguido romper esa máscara de indiferencia. No perdí más segundos, y mis labios impactaron contra los suyos.

Como esperaba, eran cálidos. Realmente cálidos. Se movió debajo mío, aunque yo usé mi lengua para recorrer su boca. Su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse de placer, y ella lo intentaba esconder. Segundos después, me separé. Contemplé su rostro enrojecido y como adorablemente jadeaba. Reprimí mi urgente deseo de hacerla completamente mía.

Solté sus muñecas, y ella reaccionó en seguida con un manotazo que impactó contra mi mejilla. No lo impedí. Noté un picante dolor en la zona afectada, pero no me digné a tocarla. Seguía observando a la muchacha, que me miraba con furiosos ojos verdes. Aunque esperaba alguna reacción por mi parte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó acusadoramente.

Reí por lo bajo, casi siniestramente.

-Si piensas que pretendo violarte, vuelves a fallar. Yo tan sólo quería probar el sabor de mi presa.- Me relamí los labios. –Aunque ahora que lo he hecho, sé que no pararé hasta devorarte.-

Otro manotazo. Esta vez en la otra mejilla. Maka se apresuró en llegar hasta la puerta, y se detuvo en el umbral.

-¡No vayas besando por ahí como si nada, desgraciado!-

Y finalmente un portazo. Pasaron unos segundos en que tan sólo escuché la lluvia caer. Me llevé la mano a la zona recientemente golpeada. Sonreí. Esta vez tristemente.

Había caído a sus pies. El cazador se había enamorado perdidamente de la presa.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Intenté cambiar un poco mi estilo al hacerlo en primera persona, además desde la perspectiva de un personaje masculino. Puede parecer un poco confuso el motivo por el que Soul se enamora de Maka, pero es debido básicamente a que Maka es una chica diferente a todas las que ha encontrado antes, además de que la encuentra extremadamente adorable xD. Puede que incluso sea un masoquista y se haya enamorado después de esas ostias recibidas xD. ¡Lo dejo a vuestra propia imaginación! ¡Se agradecen unos fabulosos reviews con vuestra opinión ^^!<p>

Matta nee~


End file.
